


Off to a Good Start

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken hit the road [2]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and guess who doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, its all good tho Jack's there and he's a good boyfriend, its me, its snake, mmmmmmmm guess who's back with that good gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Snake Plissken? Has no idea how to handle his emotions, or talk about them with another person. Jack Burton? Damn it, he just wants to know what's wrong. This road trip's going swimmingly.





	Off to a Good Start

Jack stands with his hands on his hips, smiling proudly at the good old Pork Chop Express. The sun is shining, his truck is sparkling clean, and the day couldn't be any better. He takes a deep breath, nodding approvingly.

"She's a beauty."

"Your truck is disgusting, Burton." comes the voice of his companion, as he climbs into the cab of the truck. Jack climbs into the driver's seat and rolls his eyes at Snake.

"She is _not_ disgusting. She's _mine_."

"Then you're disgusting." Snake shrugs, crossing his arms.

"Aw, shut up. The outside is what matters." Jack huffs, starting up the Pork Chop Express and pulling out.  
"The outside is beautiful, you can't deny that."

"It's a _truck_." Snake looks sidelong at Jack.

"It's a beautiful truck."

"You have fast food wrappers on your floor."

"Shut up and enjoy the view." Jack keeps his eyes on the road, pointedly ignoring Snake. Snake sighs and shakes his head.

"You are a disgusting man, Burton. I can't believe you talked me into this bullshit."

Snake is, after that, silent. For three and a half hours. Long enough for Jack to get them on a highway, headed to their destination. It'd be a whole lot quicker to take another road, sure, but he wants to show Snake the countryside. Let him see everything, like how much prettier and less... blown up-looking this dimension is. Like, okay, some of it's kind of dumpy. And sure, some of the people aren't very nice. Or not nice at all. But it's still a pretty damn good country, Jack likes to think.

Snake looks over at Jack. He rolls down the truck's window, watching as the landscape passes by. He sighs, rubbing his eye as he looks back over at Jack. It's the third time that Snake looks at him that Jack looks back.

"You need something?" Jack asks, glancing at Snake before looking back at the road in front of him.

"We need to stop for food." Snake says, looking away. Jack nods.

"Sure, no worries. I'll pull off when I can, we can get some lunch."

Snake nods, going quiet again. Jack gets the feeling there's something Snake isn't saying, but he isn't going to push him. He's knows this has all gotta be pretty damn weird for Snake, and he knows what it's like to be homesick even if the home wasn't so good. Jack pulls off when he sees a sign for a restaurant, parking. He squeezes Snake's hand.

"Let's go get some lunch." he smiles. Snake glances down at their hands, squeezing Jack's before nodding. They walk into the restaurant together, sitting down in a booth. Jack watches as Snake looks over the menu. Snake seems a little overwhelmed, but he hides it by scowling at the menu. It kinda makes Jack smile.

Snake still seems kind of overwhelmed when they leave the restaurant, just staring out of the window as Jack drives. They're on an open road, well between any towns, surrounded by fields. Snake looks up at Jack.

"Pull over."

"What?" Jack frowns.

"Pull over." Snake repeats, scowling at Jack. Jack nods, pulling onto the shoulder. He sits in the cab as Snake climbs down, hopping the railing and walking into the tall grass growing beside the highway. Jack watches, waiting patiently for Snake to return. When he does, Jack squeezes his shoulder.

"Are you okay..?"

"No."

"Can I help?" Jack asks, concerned. He really doesn't want Snake to feel bad.

"No. Just drive."

"Are you sure? I-"

" _Drive_." Snake grits his teeth, glaring at Jack. Jack nods, putting the truck into gear and starting to drive again. There's an hour and a half of tense, uncomfortable silence where Jack just drives, letting Snake sit and glower at nothing. Jack gets fed up with it, though. Goddamn it, he's trying to be nice, and he gets it, and he put up with too damn much for Snake to just shut him out. He pulls off the highway, parking in the lot of a truck stop and shutting off the engine.

"Snake."

"What?" Snake looks up at him, still scowling. Jack just scowls right back.

"What's wrong? And don't give me any bullshit, either. Damn it, you don't get to do this."

"What the f-"

"No! Okay? No. I know being in a new place sucks- did you forget that whole deal with Lo Pan and the guitar or what? I almost died. I thought you were dead! So you don't get to shut me out 'cause you think I'm stupid or can't relate or whatever bullshit reason, okay? You don't get to." Jack wipes at his eyes, frustrations thoroughly vented. Snake stares at Jack for a moment before deflating.

"I didn't forget."

"So what the hell, Snake? What's up?"

"It's too much." Snake huffs, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"Too much?" Jack frowns.

"My version of the US... It never looked like this. We never had any of the shit you have. It was always ugly and war-torn. Always desolate." Snake crosses his arms.

"So-"

"So I don't fucking fit in with this place, Burton." Snake glares. It's Jack's turn to stare for a moment, until he gathers his wits and reaches over and cups Snake's cheek. When Snake doesn't push his hand away, Jack leans forward and kisses him.

"You're so stupid." Jack smiles a little.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel better." Snake huffs. Jack grins, kissing Snake again.

"I'm being serious, asshole. Listen to me. I know this place is different, okay? Like, crazy different. It'll take getting used to, I get it. That doesn't mean you don't fit in."

"Yeah? Who says you're right?"

"I say I'm right, 'cause you fit in with me. I love you." Jack kisses Snake's cheek. Snake turns away, scowling as he looks out of the window.

"You're an idiot. Love you too." Snake grumbles. Jack laughs, starting the truck back up.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it before. Let's find someplace to sleep- I think we could both use the rest."

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch." Snake smirks. Jack grins back.

"No way, man. You're not getting out of cuddling tonight, no sir."

"Mandatory cuddling? Really?" Snake mock-sighs, rolling his eye.

"Mmhm." Jack nods firmly. Snake smiles a little, looking back out at the quickly-darkening sky.

"Fine, I guess I can deal with that. If you insist."

"Oh, I insist." Jack smiles warmly back, leaning over to kiss Snake's cheek. He knows this isn't easy for Snake, but... well, Jack's a stubborn man and he knows when Snake needs some sense knocked into him. And tonight? Tonight's about them both. Snake needs a solid reminder he's wanted here, even if he won't admit it (and he won't, not even if he was dying), and Jack just needs to be cuddled pretty bad. Tonight, they'll crawl into bed together and curl up, and Jack'll kiss Snake's cheek and tell him he loves him. Snake'll grumble and grouch and probably call Jack an idiot, but tomorrow they'll get up and get breakfast and everything'll look a little brighter. Everything'll be okay, because Jack's got Snake Plissken by his side.

Jack Burton? He loves Snake Plissken a whole damn lot, and he's gonna make sure Snake knows.


End file.
